Denial
by Punto y Comma
Summary: Kuki is in denial. WallyxKuki one-shot where the kids are 18 years old.


Disclaimer: Oh my God!!!! You REALLY thought Codename: Kids Next Door was mine?!! How cute!!!!!!! Actually KND and all its characters are copyright of Mr. Warbuton, Cartoon Network and Curious Pictures, but thank you!! You make me feel happy for some minutes!

**Denial**

No, no, no, it just can't be possible.

It's just that...

Damn, an excuse, I have to think something because simply IT JUST CAN'T BE!

I know! It's just that I've spend so much time with him, and I haven't had a boyfriend ever!

I mean, everyone can fall in love with her best friend, right? Damn, that I'm not in love! No, I'm not. It's just that Wally's just to cute. And I'm desperate. I mean, for God's sake, I'm having a discussion with myself! Something wrong has to be in me.

Yes, that's it!

I'm so smart! I could uncover the mystery!! I'm desperate for having a boyfriend!!!

Sigh I wish _that_ was the case.

Being completely honest with myself, I've never been one to be bothered by the idea of falling in love. I like the sensation of butterflies in my stomach, the flip-flops, the nervous ticks I get, feeling in the clouds if the guy sees me… so what, I like falling in love, sue me.

But I never wanted to have a crush in my best friend!!

I'm the worst. That's it, the naked truth.

Okay, okay, I admit there was ONE time –well, or two, or three, or six, but who's counting??- when I was eight when I told Wally that we were going to get married. But it's just that I've heard a girl in the park say that best friends always get married! Besides, Wally had been so sad since his sister's death, and I just wanted to cheer him up.

When she died, she also took away the innocent child that had been my friend.

Frequently I say that no one knows Wally the way I do. And it's right. I know everything about him, and he's the guy that best knows me.

My parents and I were outside Wally's sister hospital room when she died. And I'm afraid to admit that I still remember that day crystal clear. I remember perfectly watching as a sweet, tender little boy with the most gorgeous smile entered, and then being the first witness of a sad young boy that suddenly felt responsible for things that he couldn't hope to understand.

It's the best to leave the past to rest.

But I'm still saying that I DON'T like Wally. It's just that I'm seriously confused because he's my best friend. Sometimes, when you spend a lot of time with someone, you begin to think that you like him more than just a friend.

And no, it's not that Wally isn't important to me. But he simply isn't (because he isn't!) as important as someone that I could love.

Okay, I love Wally. But I can't love him as a couple, because he's like my best friend!! I'm seriously confused, that's all.

Maybe it's because he has always been by my side. Alright, it could be because he was the first guy to whom I gave chocolates for Saint Valentine's Day... But for pete's sake, we were only ten! It doesn't mean anything!

And OF COURSE it has NOTHING to do with the fact that every Saint Valentine's day I give him homemade chocolates, and that he gives me a bouquet of roses, even if we have couple. It's just a tradition between us, best friends! And NO, my heart DOESN'T beat faster and harder when I think about that. In fact, I'm not even thinking about it!

It's just impossible that I like Wally as anything else that as a friend. But damn it, why did he have to be a friend that turned to be so… so… SO HANDSOME!

As a kid he was cute, sweet and adorable. AS A GROWN UP HE'S CUTE, HANDSOME AND ADORABLE! And no, his big, green eyes do NOTHING to calm me! Wally has had since always this… ability to turn my knees water with his eyes. You've no idea how I appreciate the fact that he wasn't a guy that puts the sweet, adorable sad doggie eyes, because I swear that all of us women would be in danger. It should be against law that an eighteen years old young had eyes that beautiful. And then, the body. Why does he have to have such a killer body? I have no doubts that Fanny's probably the most grateful of all the years that Wally has practiced kendo…..

And speaking of the devil, the most important reason in which I CAN'T like Wallabee Beetles is because of his girlfriend, Fanny.

They've been together for two years, and they're the perfect couple, the adore each other, and every time Wally sees Fanny, his gorgeous eyes shine with pure love.

That also reminds me that best friends NEVER work as a couple. Well, Hoagie and Abby are the exception, but honestly! ¿how many couples can say the same? I can't lose my best friend!!

No, I'm not accepting that I like Wally, because I don't! It's probably that I'm still depressed over the fact that Chad and I broke up. Yes, although it was four months ago. That's the reason. I mean, I was totally in love with him, and everything seemed to show that Chad had the same feelings, and suddenly everything changed and we broke up. Maybe I'm thinking that I like Wally because he was there when Chad and I broke up. Instead of going to Abby, I ran to Wally's house, he cancelled his date with Fanny so he could stay with me, and he let me stay in his bed because I didn't want to go to my house and confront my family (they loved Chad even more than I did).

That's just another thing to like about Wally: he has the biggest sacrifice capacity ever. I remember that I cried my heart out against his chest that night, and he was caressing my hair and back slowly for the longest of times, assuring me that it wasn't my fault, but at the same time telling me that Chad must had a good reason, and he made it his job for me to believe that I was going to find someone else. Wally has been always capable to know what I'm thinking, and listening his soft voice while I was crying was just what I needed.

But I can't have a crush on him. I just can't.

I should go home and check my email. Nigel and Lizzie broke up recently, and maybe he wants to go out, or at least go with me to someplace and just talk.

But because of a strange reason I can't seem to leave this goddamn park.

You may be wondering why. Well, it's as simple as that this was the park in which Wally and I used to play when we were children, and this was the bench in which one of us used to sit when something was wrong. Obviously, my brain isn't working straight, because I told NO ONE that I was going to be here.

I don't want to like Wally. I just can't like him. He's my best friend. He's the one with whom I go when I need to rest, the first one to know my good news. He's the one that has never forgotten one of my birthdays, the one that still gives me roses every Valentine's Day.

He's just… Wally. Sweet, tender, worried, kind, serious, cute Wally.

I don't want that to change!

I know myself. I know that if I begin to like Wally, I'll blush like crazy when he's near, and I won't be able to look at him, and… I'll lose my best friend!

Besides, Wally knows perfectly well all my symptoms of when I like someone. And when he realizes that it's HIM that turns me that way…

No, no, there's no way that I like him. I can't like him, he won't like him, I don't want to like him.

- Kuki?

Open grounds and eat me. Right now, just open a big mouth and swallow me entirely. I've never asked you a favor before, so just do it know. It can't be, Wally can't be here, he's in a date with Fanny. No, no, no, no and no.

Slowly I turn my head, and right there he is, watching me with those same green eyes that I insist doesn't turns me into jelly.

- Hi, Wally.

No, the smile he's giving him isn't excessively cute. And he doesn't looks so darn sexy in those pants and that orange jacket.

- What are you doing here?

- Oh… you know… I wanted to relax… the exams have been terrible.

Thanks heavens I can lie somewhat easily. Wally can do so many things, but it's still crystal clear when he lies. But I don't like to lie to him!!

- Do you mind if I stay?

Yes.

- No, not at all.

I may a little bit, hugging my legs with my arms. He sits beside me, and we both stay in a nervous silence, just listening to the children playing. I spend a lot of time watching a couple of kids, that kept remembering me to something. The boy was a little bit older than the girl, both were running to the slide holding hands.

Oh… I know what memories they bring…

- Those kids are like us some years ago, aren't they? – he asked softly. I didn't turn –I could feel his eyes fixed on me- but I nodded.

We stayed in silence again, watching those kids playing. There was a time in which the little boy hugged the girl strongly, and she blushed slightly. Cute.

- I adored you while I was a kid. – Wally confessed. I must have turned three shades of red darker than an apple. I watched him a little bit, and noticed that he was also blushing.

- It's… natural, that a boy may think of his best friend as a crush. – I murmured softly, not daring to turn and see him, afraid that he could guess the reason behind my words. And no, I refuse to think that my heart was broken when I heard his words.

- It was more than that… I can't explain it… – he ended with a sigh.

Do you think that if I keep on telling me that this almost confession wasn't affecting me at all, my heart may calm down so I don't have a heart attack? No? I'm glad we agree.

Some part of my brain that was still working kept no reminding me that Wally WAS supposed to be with Fanny, not confessing his undying – and very past- childish crush to me. I turned to see him, curious. (The fact that he was gazing me with almost longing in his eyes, and that he had blushed DIDN'T affected me. Understood? Good.)

- Wally, shouldn't you be with Fanny?

He smiled sadly, nodding no.

- We broke up this morning.

- Oh my God, Wally, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?

- Yes Kuki. We ended like good friends, and that was what we'd become.

He was single. Wally didn't have a girlfriend.

A small spark of hope ruled my heart for some glorious seconds, just before my hateful conscience and the awful reality turned it off. Even If Wally was single, who was saying that he would be interested in me?

- Kuki?

- Yeah?

Briefs moments of silence. Without turning to see him, I knew Wally was blushing like mad. The big question was why.

- Would you like to go and see a movie with me?

Three.

Two.

One.

All systems have been unplugged. You have officially began to hear things.

Or to wait more of simple things. I've seen millions of movies with Wally! It means nothing that he's inviting me to see one know… we're just friends.

- What I mean… do you want to go out with me?… not as friends, but as…

- As… a date? - Damn, please, tell me that my voice didn't sound that pathetic!

- … Yes…

Of course he had to say no! He's not a fool! It's obvious we were just going to see a movie and…!

…

Wait a second…

HE SAID YES?????

OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!!! WHAT DO I DO NOW??? WALLY WANT'S TO GO OUT WITH ME!!!

How do I behave, how do I stand, how do I act??? FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! Someone tell me how to breath again!

Thanks God he's the one that stands and offers me his hand, with the most adorable blush covering his cheeks.

Feeling how my smile –and my blush- grow, I allow my legs to touch the ground –although I feel in the clouds- and taking his hand –I'm not going to let it go easily- I stand.

Okay… I'll admit it…

Maybe I do like Wally…

…

…

…

BUT JUST MAYBE!!!

The End.


End file.
